Descendants Drabble Game
by DJKpopGirl
Summary: A collect of drabbles created to explore the characters of Descendants. Follow the VKs as they learn where they fit at Auradon Prep and how to deal with their pasts in new ways.
1. Revenge Isn't Everything

AN: This is an attempt to explore the characters of Descendants through random prompts that were chosen by rolling a dice. The same concept was used to select participating characters.

Drabble 1  
Prompt: the aftermath of a bad fight  
Characters: Carlos, Chad, Doug

Carlos stood in the bathroom connected to his room, staring in the mirror, trying to see how bad his black eye really was. He knew he had other bruises on his arms and legs where Chad had gotten him in 'practice'. He even had a few small cuts on his hands where his hands hit sharp rocks or small twigs that had been on the ground. Carlos sighed. How was he going to hide these injuries from his friends? He didn't want to seem weak or worry them. He would have no trouble hiding his arms and legs under clothes. He could hide his hands in his gloves after he bandaged them. It was the black eye that was difficult to hide. He didn't have hats to use to try to hide his face or makeup to cover up the bruise.

"Are you sure you can help me study for the science test?" Carlos heard Jay enter their room with someone else.

"I will try my best," Carlos heard Doug say. "When do you want to start?"

"As soon as we can," Jay answered. "Hey Carlos, you in there?" Jay knocked on the bathroom door. Carlos was thanking the fact that he had closed the door, but he couldn't think of a response that would get Jay to leave him alone. From the sound of movement in the other room, Jay and Doug were setting up to study for a while in the room. Carlos couldn't come up with an excuse that wouldn't cause Jay to worry as to why his roommate was spending so much time in the restroom. He sighed. The truth was bound to come out sometime. The sooner the better.

Carlos opened the door and entered his bedroom. He was still in his dirty uniform from his private practice session with Chad. "Hey," he said simply with a small wave at Doug before walking to his dresser for fresh clothes.

Jay hadn't seen him right away, but Doug had.

"How was practice with Chad? Did he actually help you out?" Jay asked as he pulled notebooks and textbooks out of his bag onto the bed. Doug started lightly smacking Jay's arm, trying to get his attention, while staring at Carlos.

"What?" Jay finally looked up at Doug and then followed Doug's line of sight to look at Carlos. "What in the name of-" Jay trailed off as he got up to move towards his hurt roommate."What happened to you?"

"It's nothing," Carlos grabbed some clothes and moved back to the bathroom.

"That is not nothing," Jay called through the now closed bathroom door. "Did Chad do that to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Carlos answered as he changed clothes and got the first aid kit out so he could bandage his hands.

"You better start talking so I know who I need to go hurt for this," Jay cracked his knuckles. No one hurts his friends without receiving the same from him.

"I'm pretty sure violence is not a good answer to this, Jay," Doug intervened. "Why don't we calmly talk about this and then we can demand an apology from whoever hurt Carlos or we could talk to Fairy Godmother and have her punish the person. They clearly have broken school rules by harming a fellow student."

"I thought being in Auradon meant that I wouldn't have to worry about other people trying to hurt me," Carlos said as he slowly opened the bathroom door. He was now in his regular clothes and his hands were bandaged.

"I did too," Jay growled.

"And you shouldn't have to worry about being hurt by others here, which is why we need to report this to Fairy Godmother, that way she can correct this behavior," Doug replied. "Whoever did this should not be allowed to get away with it. If they do they might get the idea that they were right in hurting you and do it again."

Carlos sighed. He understood Doug's reasoning, but it still hurt his pride to tell his friends that he was pounded to the ground by the son of Cinderella and Prince Charming. "Chad did it," he grumbled finally.

"I knew it!" Jay cried.

"It was kind of logical that it was Chad," Doug added. "He's never liked having you villain kids here."

"He said he wanted to 'toughen me up'," Carlos explained. "Said I was too weak to be on the tourney team or the ROAR team."

"He's just jealous cus you're smarter than him," Jay tried to console his friend. "He could never come up with the plays that you do. You're a valuable part of the team."

"I agree with Jay," Doug added. "The Knights have won more games since you two joined. But now we should go and tell Fairy Godmother what happened."

"I still like my idea of just beating him up better," Jay added.

"I bet you do, but that won't solve much," Doug countered. "He'll just want revenge if you hurt him."

"And he won't want revenge if we tell Fairy Godmother about what he did?" Carlos questioned.

"At least if he does try to exact revenge Fairy Godmother will be keeping an eye on him and may be able to stop him," Doug pointed out as he led the other boys out of their room.

Fairy Godmother was very disappointed in Chad Charmings actions, but she promised Jay and Carlos that he would be punished and kept from repeating this behavior. She also planned on telling the tourney and ROAR coaches about what had transpired so they could also watch the prince to make sure he was not bullying the villain kids.

For a while after the incident, Chad glared at the boys from a distance. He never said anything to them in fear that Fairy Godmother would punish him or worse, tell his parents what he had done.

Carlos was quickly fawned over by Jane and Evie as they tried to help him with his wounds. Carlos would admit that the fight had been worth the attention he had received afterward.


	2. Saving Feelings

Drabble 2

Prompt 20: A making awful breakfast for B and B eating it because they appreciate it that much

Characters: Ben, Audrey, Ally, Mal, Evie

Ben was more than willing to try new things for Mal. He didn't need her trying to run off to the Isle again. Lately the stress had been getting to her and he was trying to think of ways to help her feel better. It was those thoughts that had him in the dorm kitchen early the next morning, trying to cook. Cook books and an array of ingredients were collected on the counter, but Ben had no idea what to make for Mal.

He flipped through cook book pages looking for an ideal breakfast. Should he make pancakes, waffles, or porridge? He sighed.

The kitchen door creaked open as a sleepy Ally entered. Ben gave her a strange look. It was too early for any of the other students to be up. "Good morning, Ally," he said.

"Morning, Ben," Ally answered. "Have you seen my kitty, Dino?"

Well, that explained why Ally was awake. She often lost the kitten and had to go looking for the little guy at odd times. Ben shook his head, "Sorry, but I haven't seen him."

Ally frowned. "Oh well, he'll turn up eventually. What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make Mal breakfast as a surprise," Ben answered honestly.

"Doesn't look like you are having much luck," Ally smiled and gestured to the mess.

"I'm having trouble deciding what to make for her," Ben replied.

"Well," Ally started, picking up a cookbook. "Have you ever cooked before?"

"Never," Ben answered. "That is part of why I'm lost in all of this."

"Well then, you should start with something simple," Ally held out the cookbook in her hands to him. "Why not a strawberry parfait? It doesn't really require cooking, just putting ingredients together in a cup. And a little cutting."

"That does sound pretty easy…" Ben trailed off. "But I don't want to just go the easy route. I want to show Mal that I really care by doing something for her.

"Hmm," Ally started flipping through cookbooks again. "I understand what you are trying to do, but maybe you should ask for help. You've never cooked before."

"It would mean less if I got help," Ben replied. "I've got to do this on my own." He flipped through a few more pages of a cookbook. He stopped with a smile on his face. "How about this?" He pointed at a page and showed it to Ally.

"Pancakes?" Ally questioned.

"Yeah, and I can put strawberries on top. Mal will love it," Ben looked so excited.

"I wish you luck, Ben," Ally said skeptical of his skills. "Are you sure you don't want help?"

"I think I should be fine," Ben replied. "As long as I follow the recipe, right?"

"Then I will go back to looking for Dino," Ally moved to the door. "Let me know how it goes later, okay?"

Ben smiled. "Alright. Good luck looking for Dino."

Ben tried to follow the recipe word for word, but he may have slipped up a few times. The pancakes looked like they came out okay and Ben didn't hurt himself trying to cook. After decorating the pancakes with strawberries and whip cream, he carefully made his way out of the kitchen with the plate. He made his way up the stairs and down the hall, heading straight for Mal and Evie's room.

"What are you doing, Ben?" Audrey stopped him. He had been concentrating on not dropping the plate of fluffy goodness, but now he looked at Audrey. She looked like she was ready for the day ahead and had probably been heading to breakfast.

"I made Mal breakfast and am now taking it to her room," Ben answered simply.

'What?" Audrey looked at Ben shocked. "You never did that for me."

"I've got to get going. I'll see you later, Audrey," Ben moved around her and continued to Mal's door.

Balancing the plate in one hand he knocked on the door, hoping someone was awake. He could hear movement behind the door.

The door opened just a crack for Mal to peak out. "Ben?" she questioned.

"Good morning," Ben smiled at her. "I know you've been stressed lately so I got up early and made you some breakfast."

Mal slowly opened the door, shockingly looking at the pancakes on the plate in Ben's hands. She slowly backed up and let Ben into the room. Ben looked to see if Evie was there. He noticed the bathroom door was shut, so he assumed she was in there, still getting ready for the day. He placed the pancakes on Mal's desk and waited for her to try them.

"You didn't have to do this," Mal said looking at the pancakes still.

"But I wanted to," Ben replied. "I thought I told you to let me spoil you."

"But you've never cooked before," Mal added. "This was your first time, right?"

"Right," Ben answered. "You do so much for me. And you've been so strong, so I thought I would try cooking something for you."

Evie poked her head out of the bathroom. "That is so sweet," she squealed before going back in.

Mal suppressed a laugh at her roommate. Ben did the same. "Try it," he told Mal.

Mal did try it. She used the fork to separate a bite from the rest and put the food in her mouth. She chewed slowly, trying hard not to spit it out. Her lips were tight as she finally swallowed the food.

"What do you think?" Ben asked, excited.

"It's interesting," Mal replied. "Not bad for your first try at cooking."

Ben pulled Mal into his arms. "I'm glad you like it." He pulled back. "I'll leave you to finish getting ready. Make sure to eat all of it."

Ben rushed out of the room, realising he was late for a morning meeting. Mal took another bite as he glanced back, showing him that she was going to eat the pancakes.

Evie came out of the bathroom, looking perfectly ready. "That didn't sound like you actually liked what he made."

Mal found a paper towel and spit the nasty food out. "He had to have majorly screwed up something when he was cooking. These taste awful."

"And you didn't want to hurt his feelings so you ate it," Evie added with a smile.

"Well, it would have been mean to tell him that his cooking sucks," Mal justified her actions.

"I think you are just becoming even closer to good everyday," Evie put her arm around Mal's shoulders. "Soon you'll be lying to others to save their feelings, not just Ben."

"Ha," Mal laughed. "I don't think so. Been there, done that, and suffered greatly for it."


	3. A Penny for Your Thoughts

Drabble 3

Prompt: the squad draped around a room at 4 in the morning, asking deep questions and giggling at everything

Characters: Jane, Jordan, Ben, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Mal, Doug, Lonnie, Audrey

The clock tower bells chimed the hour, four in the morning, usually a quiet time in the night as most students would be sleeping, dreaming of the future. But not this night. The dorm common room was full of students, still in their party clothes, giggling, laughing, even singing a little.

"My feet hurt," Evie lightly complained as she sat on the couch next to a humming Mal.

"That's what we get for dancing so much," Jordan commented as she sat down on a fluffy chair.

Jay took the other chair across from it. Carlos decided the floor looked like a comfortable place to lie down, causing Jane to giggle at his actions as she sat on the floor near him. Ben squeezed himself onto the couch next to Mal, draping an arm behind her. Doug sat on the arm of the couch, next to Evie. Lonnie chose to sit on the floor, but she put her back against Jay's chair for support. It was such a large group of them, draped around the common room so late at night, or rather early in the morning.

"It was a crazy party, though," Doug commented.

"Oh yeah," Carlos added from the floor.

"But you know what," Evie interjected. "This is my favorite part of the night."

"What do you mean?" Mal asked.

"Being able to relax with everyone here and just talking," Evie answered. "I like this part a lot."

"It is nice," Jane agreed.

"I'm surprised we are all still up," Ben commented.

"Well, we don't have school tomorrow so it's not a big deal if we stay up late," Jay added. "We can just sleep the day away."

"Maybe you can," Ben replied. "I've got a lot of meetings tomorrow."

"Then why don't you head out?" Mal asked. "And I'll see you tomorrow. You need rest."

Ben slowly nodded his head. He knew he really should leave, but sitting here next to Mal surrounded by their friends was a good feeling. He made no move to leave, though.

Everyone settled and began to relax, some sighing.

"It's too quiet," Evie broke the silence. Evie and several of the other girls giggled in response.

"I'd say that if we don't keep talking or something we're all going to fall asleep here," Carlos pointed out.

"You look like you'd be the first," Jay added, looking at Carlos on the floor.

Carlos suddenly sat up straight, "There is no way I will be the first asleep."

"Afraid we'll give you the Isle party treatment?" Jay teased.

"I'm not going to give you the chance," Carlos shot back, pointing at Jay.

"What's the Isle party treatment?" Jordan asked.

"At Isle parties, the first person to fall asleep or pass out usually gets drawn on or covered in something nasty or something equally evil," Mal explained.

"That sounds terrible," Jane commented.

"I saw some interesting twists on it," Jay admitted.

"You did go to a lot of parties," Mal added. "So of course you would see the creative ones."

"Did you go to a lot of parties?" Ben asked Mal quietly as Jay told the others about some of the more creative results of parties.

"No," Mal answered. "Parties weren't really my thing on the Isle. Not after Evie's sixth birthday party."

"What happened at Evie's sixth birthday party?" Ben asked. Some of the others switched focus from Jay and his story about how Harriet Hook had used Island sludge to stick Anthony Tremaine to a wall once, to Mal and Ben's conversation.

"Not much," Mal answered. "I just wasn't invited."

"Wait, what?" Jordan interjected. "You didn't like parties because you weren't invited to a little kid's birthday party?"

"There's more to the story than that," Evie answered. "My mom was slighting Maleficent by not inviting Mal and inviting everyone else. It was a great party."

"It was a huge party!" Jay added. "The party of the century on the Isle."

"And my mom and I were banished for ten years from society for that," Evie concluded.

"Wow, the Isle more complicated than I thought," Jordan commented.

"You have no idea," Carlos added.

"Ok," Mal interjected. "Attention off of the VKs. What about you guys? Party much?"

Jane looked at the ground. "I'm only allowed to go to court events or school dances."

"That is a bummer," Jordan replied. "Every day is like a party in my lamp."

"Party of one?" Jay joked, causing a little laughter from mostly VKs. Jordan glared back at him.

"Do Tourney after parties count?" Ben asked.

"Maybe," Mal gave him.

"You?" Evie asked Doug.

He smiled at her. "My family throws excellent holiday parties. Never a dull moment."

"Just the kind of party I would want to go to," Jordan rolled her eyes. "A whole bunch of dirty dwarves with pickaxes."

"Hey," Doug interjected. More laughter followed.

"Excuse you," Audrey walked into the common room. She was clearly dressed for bed in a pink silk nightgown, her hair in curlers, and pink slippers on her feet. "Some of us are trying to get our beauty sleep. Can you please quiet down," she scolded the group. When she finished she spun around and marched out.

"I wonder if beauty sleep works on the inside too?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos," Jane scolded him as everyone else laughed.


	4. A Little Too Much

This is an attempt to explore the characters of Descendants through random prompts that were chosen by rolling a dice. The same concept was used to select participating characters.

Drabble 4

Prompt: picking apples

Characters: Doug, Carlos, Jay, Evie

"Doug," Evie called down the hall, catching the attention of her boyfriend.

Doug stopped and waited for her to catch up. He had time before his next class. "What's up, Evie?"

"Did you really invite the boys to Charmington for the week?" Evie asked, slightly confused. They were all being given a week long vacation to relax a little before finals. Most of the students were planning to spend the time at their homes or on extravagant vacations with their families.

"Well, I figured since you girls were going on a road trip it only made sense that the guys spend the week together," Doug answered logically.

"That is so sweet of you, but I don't think you quite understand how much trouble Carlos and Jay can be," she expressed.

Doug smiled. She really was concerned. "Even if they are trouble, it's worth a shot for all of us to hang out. I want your friends to be my friends too, so we can all get along together."

Evie sighed. "You are just too good for me." A giggle escaped her pretty red lips, as she bowed her head out of embarrassment and happiness.

"I think that about you every day," Doug replied. Evie giggled again as they moved down the hall, not wanting to be late for their next classes.

Two days later Doug stood in the door way of Carlos and Jay's room, waiting on the two so they could leave. The two were struggling packing. Both of them had waited until the last moment cause Jay to forget where he placed certain items and for Carlos to struggle in deciding what to bring.

"What are we even going to do for a whole week in Charmington?" Carlos asked in exasperation.

"I'm not sure yet," Doug answered. "My family said they had a few things planned, but they weren't willing to share. Probably didn't help that I was talking to Uncle Grumpy at the time."

Jay gave a short laugh, "Probably not."

Doug looked at his watch, "Most of my cousins have probably left already."

"Sorry about this, man," Carlos apologized as he zipped his bag shut.

"It's really no problem. I was just thinking that we don't have to ride with them that way. We'll be spending an entire week with them so the less time we are with them now the better. My cousins can be a little crazy," Doug explained.

Jay shoved one more item in his bag before swinging it on his back and looking at Doug. "Well, let's get this party started."

Doug smiled at the other two. They made their way out with Dude following close behind. It was going to be an interesting vacation.

The week flew by quickly. Doug made sure to show the guys a good time around Charmington. He took them to the mines and the beach. He gave them plenty of time to relax and chill. He also learned a lot about them. Even though Carlos was on the Tourney team and ROAR team he preferred to mess with technology instead. Jay had his lazy moments when he liked to just sit around and watch Carlos play video games. Occasionally they would play together, but Jay wasn't that interested in video games. He preferred real life. They had camp fires at night to warm up a little. At all of the activities, Jay and Carlos commented that next time the girls had to be there. Doug couldn't argue since he wanted to share these experiences with his princess.

The last day of their vacation found the three packing up and piling into Doug's car. The rest of Doug's cousins would be riding an SUV back to school.

The beautiful colors of fall sped by as they drove up the coast. Hills and rocky mountains were covered in gold, brown, and red. The trees were slowly shedding their leaves causing the ground to be covered in the bright colors. Doug sat in the driver seat of the small black car humming to the music. Dude and Carlos hung their heads out the windows in the back. Jay relaxed in the front passenger seat with his feet on the dash.

"We have one final stop on the way back," Doug announced.

"Where?" Jay asked simply.

"An apple orchard," Doug answered. "I figured we could pick some fresh apples for the girls."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Carlos commented from the back.

"Evie will like that," Jay added.

"Well, if we pick plenty of apples we can give them to all of the girls," Doug laughed.

"Now, you're thinking," Jay fist pumped Doug.

A few minutes later found the boys surrounded by apple trees full of ripe fruit. Each boy held a wicker basket, ready to pick apples.

"I believe the best apples will be at the tops of the trees," Carlos commented, looking up at the tree tops. "I think it's harder for worms and other bugs to get to them up there."

"You are correct," Doug added.

"Leave it to me," Jay put his basket in Carlos' and grabbed the nearest branch to swing up into. He climbed to the top and started tossing apples down. Doug and Carlos scrambled to catch them in their baskets. Doug missed more apples than Carlos, causing Dude to chase after the rolling fruit. Jay accidentally hit Carlos a few times on the head, causing Carlos to yell up at his friend. Jay would apologize and laugh.

"That's enough," Doug called up. They had three very full baskets of apples to share with the Auradon Prep students now.

Jay swung down from the tree. He looked at the baskets, "I didn't think I grabbed that many. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Doug laughed. "This way we'll have plenty to share."

"Let's get going," Carlos commented. "I can't wait to get back to school."

"Miss the girls, do ya?" Jay teased the smaller boy.

"Maybe," Carlos grumbled as he carried his basket to the car.

"That is a lot of apples," Evie giggled at the sight of the three baskets in the middle of the girls' room. Doug, Jay, and Carlos had taken them directly there.

"We had a little too much fun picking them," Jay admitted.

"I'm glad to hear that you guys had fun," Evie smiled at them. "I suppose we should get to baking. These apples aren't going to stay good for long."

Because of the way this drabble goes, there is the possibility that there will be more to this small adventure. Let me know if you would like more of fall break.


	5. Hard to Keep a Secret

Drabble 6

Prompt: Someone's Birthday

Characters: Jane, Jay, Lonnie, Carlos, Mal

Lonnie and Jane sat in the dining hall with their heads together, pouring over a notebook of ideas.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Lonnie questioned.

"Who wouldn't love this?" Jane answered.

"Hey, Jane, Lonnie," Carlos slid into a seat across from the two girls. "What's up?"

Lonnie quickly pulled the notebook off the table and into her bag.

"Nothing much," Jane answered awkwardly. Carlos's attention was clearly on the notebook, now.

"I'm finding that hard to believe right now," Carlos made eye contact with Jane, making her fidget. "What are you two hiding?"

"Nothing," Lonnie answered, trying to help Jan against her boyfriend. "We're not hiding anything."

"You two are very bad liars," Carlos commented.

"Well, it's not like we've had a lot of practice," Jane added.

"You have a point," Carlos replied. "I'll let it drop for now."

Lonnie and Jane both sighed in relief, relaxing now that Carlos wasn't prying. What the girls didn't know was that Mal had snuck up behind them while they were talking to Carlos. Once Lonnie put her bag down next to her, Mal grabbed the notebook and read what was on the open page.

"A surprise party for Jay's birthday?" Mal said.

Both Jane and Lonnie jumped in their seats, turning to see Mal with the notebook. Jane even yelped a little, giving Mal a little satisfaction that they'd had no idea she was there. Her sneaking skills weren't getting rusty yet.

Lonnie ripped the notebook out of Mal's hands and held it close to her chest. "I don't know what you're talking about," she tried to cover it up.

"A birthday party," Carlos mused. "That will be interesting."

"You can't tell Jay or it won't be a surprise," Jane pleaded.

Carlos smiled at her. "I won't tell him."

"How did you even find out when his birthday is?" Mal asked, sitting down next to Carlos.

"Evie," Lonnie answered simply, finally slumping in defeat, placing the notebook on the table. "We asked her a while ago when everyone's birthdays are so we could be prepared."

"That's really nice of you," Carlos said.

"I hope the party's better than an Isle party," Mal commented. "Let me know if you need help."

"We should be fine," Jane smiled at Mal. "But thank you."

"Wish you luck," Carlos stood up with Mal. "I look forward to it."

As Mal and Carlos left, Lonnie looked at Jane. "Now we have expectations to live up to."

"I'm sure we can do it," Jane smiled and looked back at the notebook.

"Shh, everyone," Jane called out to the roomful of people. "Carlos just texted! They're on their way!"

People dove behind couches and chairs while Jane turned the lights out. The only light came from the candles on the cake that Lonnie had lit.

The door slowly opened. Jane jumped up, turning the lights back on and everyone jumped out yelling "Surprise!" at Jay.

Jay stopped in his tracks, staring at all of the people in the room. AKs and VKs alike had gathered to celebrate his birthday, his first in Auradon.

"What?" he breathed out, his eyes wide.

"Happy birthday, Jay!" Everyone called out.

Lonnie came forward with the cake. "Blow out the candles and make a wish!"

Jay did as he was told, causing everyone to cheer more.

Jay smiled widely at them all. "Thank you."


End file.
